There are at present several degree stop entities, whereby a pipe being bent in a pipe hand bender is stopped at a preselected degree of bend by various stop members.
One such pipe hand bender head uses a swinging pendulum stop member by Hopwood. U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,527 B2, an other bender head uses a nail fitted into degree through ports in the bender trough.
There is also a unit called a Maxis Speedset. This unit is patent pending. The inventors are the Maxis Company located 1225 W. Houston, Suite 103, Gilbert, Ariz. 85233. This unit is set to the desired degree of bend by attachment to the bender head trough wall. A pointed set-screw is used to set the unit into place.
Both the Hopwood unit as well as the Maxis unit tend to slippage by hand pressure on the pipe being bent. Slippage occurs when large degrees such as 60° or larger is bent. Heavy leverage is used to bend pipe by hand. Scoring of the bender trough wall can occur.
Heavy leverage pressure on both the nails of mount or the sharp edge contact of the Hopwood pendulum stop member can dent the pipe being bent.
The Maxis unit has no definite degree stoppage points. The specifications and drawings show remedies for the shortcomings of the units mentioned.